This invention relates to a binding device for fastening the openings of bags or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a binding device which is used for bundling the open end portions of bags made of paper, plastic films, regenerated cellulose films, metal foils and so forth by winding and twisting ribbon-like binding cords.
A large variety of goods such as bread, vegetables and other granular or lumpy materials are hitherto put into bags made of several materials and the open end portions of the bags are fastened by using ribbon-like wired cords, in which the cords are applied around the open ends of bags and then twisted together. In the conventional machines for attaining this purpose, the mechanisms are complicated, and erroneous actions and troubles are often caused to occur. In addition, the machines are somewhat large in size and require much floor space. These machines are, therefore not satisfactory and not easily employed in small factories. Accordingly, a handy binding device which is portable and simple in structure is desired.